Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a conductive pattern, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device typically includes a plurality of conductive patterns. A method of forming the conductive patterns may include a step of depositing a conductive layer on a substrate using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, or the like. During the deposition step of the conductive layer, a void may be formed in the conductive layer because of various reasons. Voids remain in the conductive patterns may cause malfunction of the semiconductor device.